Beyond The Ring: Vixxens of WZW
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Featuring the WZW Vixxens. Follow Ruby, Kendall Tatum Harper, Azariah Haze, Lizzy Hyde, Katarina Love, Kate Starks & Nya Stone as we go Beyond The Ring.
1. Pilot

Zahara Knight is seen inside her officr beside her is a woman who looks alot similar to her just a bit younger and she wore braids instead of Zahara's gorgeous waves. Her name was Aliyah Knight the younger sister and behind the scenes match booker of WZW.

"Can you send the 7 of them in, Mae?" Aliyah said hanging up the phone within seconds 7 Vixxens filled the office. Katarina sauntered in leading the pack her hair was in its natural curls while she wore a black floral printed halter dress with black pumps she took a seat on the leather white couch. Ruby was right behind her also sporting her natural curls she wore ripped blue jeans, a black tanktop and a pair of black sandals she takes a seat beside Katarina. Kendall walks in next and leans against the wall her hair is straight, she's wearing a cream colored tanktop, black leggings and black/white converse. Azariah Haze takes a seat in the lone arm chair she's got her curly hair up in a bun while she's wearing an Azariah Haze themed Top, blue jeans , her black leather jacket and black boots. Lizzy comes in next sporting a ponytail while wearing a comic book styled crop top, skinny jeans and sandals. Nya sits on the arm of the chair Azariah is sitting in, she's also sporting a ponytail while wearing a WZW black tracksuit and sneakers. And finally Kate she's wearing her hair straightened while wearing a black crop top, black skinnies and black boots.

"Me & Aliyah talked it over and due to you 7s popularity, you will be starring in Beyond The Ring, a reality show about our women of wrestling." Zahara smiled the girls bursted out into happy murmurs.

 **Tiffany Blews - Fall Out Boy**

 ***The shows intro plays showing each girl dressed in their ring gears in the ring briefly, before showing clips of them from War Zone Wrestling**

 _"So today the girls and I are going out to breakfast before we go our separate ways to get ready to head to the next city." Kendall says._

"Any plans today?" Lizzy asked munching on her pancakes.

"Other then alittle gym time no, I'm heading to the next city pretty early with Amora & Brie." Nya said looking up from her phone.

"I have a photoshoot." Katarina smiled.

"Ooh cool, whats it for?" Azariah asked.

 _"We all do photo shoots from time to time for WZW but I'm really trying to make a career out of it. I've got an agent thanks to my cousin Kevin." Katarina said_

"Muscle & Fitness, my agent got me a four page spread I'm so excited." Katarina replied sipping her orange juice.

"Thats great, good for you Trina." Ruby said. " I've got a face time date with Randy."

"Aww you two are adorable." Lizzy gushed

 _"Its incredibly hard dating a WWE Superstar while being a member of the WZW Roster, The Knights & McMahons have this business agreement where our companies are never in town at the same time so it's hard to see significant others."Kate said holding up her hand revealing a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. "I'm engaged to current NXT Champion Finn Balor."_

"I really hate being on the road sometimes, I want real dates." Kate said pushing her omelette around on her plate.

 _"I will never know how they feel, I'm dating a member of the roster so I see him alot." Katarina said shaking her head. "It honestly would suck if I couldn't see Tyrik when I wanted to."_

"I'm just about done with breakfast so I'll catch you all later." Nya smiled putting on her jacket pushing her chair in she then walked away.

"Tyrik says he's outside, and he's me & Ruby's ride so we'll catch you later." Katarina said as she & Ruby got up to leave. Ruby took a piece of bacon off of Kendall's plate before leaving.

"So nows its just the four of us." Kendall said looking between Lizzy, Azariah & Kate.

* * *

 _"Gym time with Amora could be kind of intense." Nya said after along pause._

Amora is lifting huge weights while Brianna spots her, Nya's doing sit ups next to the two while looking at Amora with wide eyes.

 _"Amora has this thing where she's the tiniest girl on the roster so she feels she needs to work twice as hard to be just as good." Nya said saddly._

"Are you sure you aren't overdoing it ?" Nya asked transitioning to push ups."You might hurt yourself."

"I'm fine, I need to be able to bodyslam you or Jessica if needed." Amora insisted huffing and puffing.

"They wouldn't expect that of you if they know you can't." Brianna said.

"Which is why I'm going to be able to do it." Amora insisted.

"I hate when you get like this, you are the Vixxen's Champion for a reason. The higher ups clearly believe in you." Nya insisted

"Can you guys just stoppit." Amora said sitting up. Nya shrugged before getting up and walking over towards a few of the Superstars.

"Its Nya everybody!" Alec Days said doing alittle fist pump making her laugh.

"Alec & Matt." Nya waved

 _"I get along with just about everyone on the roster, all the Superstars are like brothers to me." Nya smiled fondly._

* * *

"So sexy sweaty photoshoot then we're on our way to Cleveland?" Viola asked

"Yup, thats the plan unless you have something else to do here." Tyrik said as he stopped the black rental SUV at a red light. Katarina was in the passengers seat while Viola & Ruby were in the back.

"Nope, just curious."Viola replied.

 _"Me, Katarina & Viola are known as The Bad Girls Club or BGC for short we're pretty much the mean girls of the company and its so much fun." Ruby says giggling. "In & out the ring you will almost always find the three of us together."_

"We're not driving all the way there right, babe ?" Katarina asked in between snapping selfies.

"Hell nah, I got plane tickets driving from Florida to Ohio would take forever and a day." Tyrik replied.

"But you love us enough that it won't feel like a long ride." Ruby insisted, Tyrik laughed.

"You tried it, Ruby."

* * *

"I am so happy you guys are home." Lizzy grinned standing in the doorway of the Ambrose residence.

"Where else would we be? Toronto?" Dean asked, Lizzy rolled her eyes and walked inside. Her bestfriend Melinda sat on the couch braiding Joelle's hair.

 _"Just like Ruby & Kate I too am in a relationship with a WWE Superstar, I'm actually engaged to THE Roman Reigns, I know I'm the luckiest girl alive." Lizzy gushed._

"Lizzy!" Joelle yelled excitedly Melinda stopped messing in her hair so Joelle shot up practically tackling Lizzy to the floor.

"She's got her daddies spear." Melinda laughed.

"I missed you soo much, hows WZW? Why aren't you champion? Why aren't you on screen more? " Joelle rattled off questions quickly Lizzy shrugged.

 _"Creative can be a bit frustrating when they have no creative direction for you."Lizzy frowned looking down. "But it happens in this business."_

"I'm working on it baby." Lizzy replied"Hows developmental treating you,Melinda?"

"Pretty great, they say I'll be moving up pretty soon." Melinda smirked highfiving Lizzy.

"Yes, the dynamic duo of Lizzy & Melinda will be reunited!" Lizzy squealed.

* * *

"Your winner via pinfall, Finn Balor!" Dasha announced as Finn celebrated his win in the ring.

Kate cheered happily from front row at the NXT House show.

 _"The thing I love most about NXT is that they rarely travel so if I'm in Florida its almost guaranteed I'll see Finn." Kate said_

A few minutes later a stagehand came and got Kate and brought her to the back where Finn was waiting for her.

"Hey babe, you enjoyed the show?" Finn asked hugging Kate tightly.

"Yes it's fun watching you kick ass." Kate smirked.

"Its even more fun watching you kick ass." Finn said before leaning in to kiss her.

 _"I have this long running undefeated streak going on in WZW along with being on the road to being the longest reigning Woman's Champion." Kate smiled._

"You are extremely right, are you needed here any longer ?" Kate said pulling away."I wanna head home before I have to get on the road."

"Nope, let me get changed and we can go." Finn replied walking off leaving me to look around backstage.

"What the hell is WZW trash doing here?" Carmella sneered.

 _"Myself & Kendall are extremely disliked by WWE Divas, we chose to work for WZW instead of being one them and neither one of us regret it one bit." Kate said._

"Shouldn't you be riding Enzo & Cass's coattails somewhere else?" Kate asked Carmella rolled her eyes and stormed off making Kate laugh.

* * *

Katarina is sporting a lime green sports bra with black tights & green/black nikes her hairs up in a messy bun while she's photographed punching a punching bag.

"A few more frames & we're done." The photographer said as someone turned on a fan.

 _"I love seeing Viola, or Katarina excell at something they're my soul sisters. And this shoot came out hotter than hot." Ruby said fanning herself playfully._

"Done." The photographer said as Katarina nodded and walked off set and received a highfive from her BGC sisters.

"You rocked it, I can't wait to see that issue fly off the shelves." Viola smiled.

"It would have been better if Tyrik let you wear the yoga shorts that went with the top." Ruby said shooting a side eye to Tyrik who shrugged.

"My girl is way to thick for them shorts, I do not need more people checking her out."

 _"Tyrik is kind of the jealous type."Katarina said. "He means well but sometimes it can be a bit much."_

"Get changed so we can head out." Viola said. Tyrik handed Katarina the clothes she had on earlier and she walked off.

"When do we need to get to the airport?" Ruby asked, Tyrik checked his watch.

"Bout an hour, we gotta grab Keith first."

"Cool." Viola said.

* * *

 **"The Following is for the Vixxen's Championship and is set for one fall." Summer Rae announced**

 **Imaginary**

 **"Introducing first the challenger being accompanied by Viola, from Brooklyn, New York Ruby!"**

 _"Tonight was my very first title match, my nerves were threw the roof!" Ruby said laughing nervously._

 **Both Vixxens got to their feet at the same time, Ruby went for a clothesline but Amora ducked it only to run into a back kick to the face. Ruby grabbed Amora and pulled her up only to run her into three back to back short arm clotheslines. Ruby stomped on Amora's arm once again. She then ran & hit the ropes for a lionsault right onto Amora's head.**

"Oh my god she landed right on Amora's face." Kate said cringing.

"That was badass." Azariah smiled.

 _"Ruby is known for being ruthless in the ring, alot of her in ring work is pretty much go hard or go home." Katarina said._

 ** _Lynn struck her with a sick missile dropkick. Amora quickly covered her._**

 ** _"Hey ref!" Viola yelled climbing onto the apron, the ref turned his attention toward Viola giving Ruby enough time to throw Amora off. Brianna pulled Viola off the apron by her legs making her face bounce off it. Ruby went for a superkick but Amora caught the leg she then tossed it down making Ruby fall onto her face. Amora then slipped on the Amore Lock (Bridging Crossface). Ruby gritted her teeth and refused to tap. Out of nowhere Katarina Love slides into the ring and stomps on Amora the ref signaled for the bell as Katarina kept attacking Amora pretty soon Ruby joined in._**

 ** _Back To Earth_**

 ** _"Your winner and still Vixxen's Champion via disqualification Amora Lynn !" Summer announced._**

 _"Did I win? No." Ruby said smiling."But did I show everyone how good I am? Hell yeah."_

* * *

So this is the reality show that goes along with WZW starring 7 Vixxens. Follow they're story behind the scenes. There will not be any spoilers here at all, I'm starting it back in August and the season will probably end a little after the first paper view. I'm shooting for around 12 episodes maybe more or less.


	2. Episode 2, Season 1

**So first things first I got our cover made up bang bang and let me break it down for people if they are non-readers of WZW there are oc bios but they are listed on chapter 2 of WZW:WarZone Wrestling.**

 **Ciara = Azariah Haze**

 **Amy Lee = Nya Stone**

 **Blac Chyna = Katarina Love**

 **Nina Dobrev = Kate Starks**

 **Dulce Maria = Lizzy Hyde**

 **Trinity Fatu = Ruby**

 **Evelina Forsell =** **Kendall Tatum Harper**

* * *

 **Tiffany Blews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Episode 2, Season One**

 _"As much as we all love being on the road there is nothing better than getting a long nights sleep in your own bed or just getting to spend time with family." Azariah said._

Katarina Love is wearing a black jumpsuit with black heels as she & Nya who's wearing skinny jeans, a grey pull over hoodie & grey ankle boots are inside of Katarina's apartment.

"You're not gonna get changed or anything?" Katarina asked putting in a pair of,earrings before messing with her hair in her large vanity.

"No we aren't going anywhere formal so why bother." Nya said shrugging.

"You're right, I think Jackson & Tyrik won't be here for a few more hours." Katarina said pulling out her make-up bag. "So get comfy, not that its hard in my royal palace."

"Its hard trust me, I know what goes on in this bed." Nya joked.

 _"Jackson is also a WZW wrestler just one who's new to the developmental." Nya said smiling looking down." We've been engaged for awhile now I'm excited for the wedding."_

* * *

"Miami how I've missed you." Azariah said flopping face down onto her couch, her little yorkie terrier jumped on her back and barked excitedly.

 _"I am exhusted, jetlagged, sleepy, tired every single word you can imagine right now."Azariah chuckled._

Azariah groaned as her phone rang beside her head she picked up her head slightly and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Azariah ?" A voice on the other line replied.

"Yup, the one and only how can I help you?" Azariah asked getting up and beginning to rummage through her dresser.

"This is your brand new agent a gift to you from a Mr Kevin Runnels & a Ms Katarina Love, you can call me David and I've landed you a small role in a commercial." David said, Azariah smiled.

 _"I've been wanting to try my hand at acting its always been a passion of mine, my second love behind wrestling."Azariah smiled thoughtfully."If I wasn't in the ring training, I was kicking butt in very small plays."_

"They just gave me an agent?" Azariah asked

"Something like that, I'll let Ms. Love explain it to you, but if you can I'll need you to head to the set alittle later on." David replied.

"Sure, no problem bye."

"Bye Ms. Haze." David replied hanging up.

Azariah pulled out a PINK crop top, blue jean shorts and laid them down on her bed, she then dialed Katarina's number.

"Hey girl." Katarina purred over the phone.

"Why did this guy call me saying he's my new manager?" Azariah asked going to her closet.

"Oh Davey? Yeah he's actually really great and I love helping out my friends." Katarina replied."Besides if I hadn't then Zachary most likely was gonna give you his."

 _"Zachary Monet is my highschool sweetheart and just happens to be one of the most popular UFC fighters in the world right now." Azariah said._

"True dat."Azariah agreed grabbing a pair of low top converse from her closet.

* * *

Kendall was dressed in a black tanktop, dark blue skinny jeans & black & white converse beside her walked WZW's own Broadcast commentator, Bryan Cole.

"Its soo relaxing to be back home near the beach." Kendall commented

"Your the same person who'd say its so relaxing being in the ring." Bryan replied, Kendall just shrugged.

"Two of my favorite places boo."

 _"Bryan & I have been dating for i don't know six months maybe seven. But he asked me out after he first got hired he had the privilege of being brought in to commentate one of my matches and now here we are months later."Kendall said shrugging._

"And the little ice cream shop up the street but that wasn't a subtle hint or anything." Kendall giggled.

"Icecream shop it is then." Bryan replied.

* * *

Ruby shoves her apartment door open with a huff she's dressed in a purple juicy sweatsuit with white sneakers on. Behind her is her boyfriend Randy Orton who's lugging 6 maybe 7 of Ruby's bags.

"I hate when the elevators down." Ruby rolled her eyes going straight to the fridge for two bottles of water.

"I feel like a donkey hiking all these bags up to the 8th floor, why do you pack so much if you guys only do one show a week." Randy panted dropping all of Ruby's bags by the door.

"I like to have multiple options and sometimes we don't even come home."Ruby explained handing Randy a water bottle before cracking open her own and taking a huge swing of it.

 _"Im the unoffical style consultant on the road, I carry spare outfits for just about everybody you never know what can happen this one time, Viola & Katarina stomped in huge piles of dog crap and just tosses their shoes out and Super Ruby can through clutch with replacement shoes for the both of them." Ruby grinned._

"I forgot."Randy laughed.

"And way to drop my bags like that I had a gift for you in the big one." Ruby pouted, Randy then opened up Rubys huge duffle bag pulling out two shirts and an Ipad. Randy unfolded the shirts and laughed.

"Bad Boys Club?" Randy asked chuckling.

"Its our guy merch, our BGC shirts sold so well they wanted to try making them for guys, check the other one." Ruby smirked pointing at the Black T-shirt.

"Rubys my favorite Bad Girl." Randy read outloud before turning it around to see a picture of Ruby stomping on a heart.

"Its lit." Ruby laughed.

"I think I'll wear this on a RAW and sneak some advertising in." Randy said folding it back up.

"Sweet." Ruby fist pumped.

* * *

 _"Unlike most of the Vixxens, I feel like I spend way to much time home in Tampa."Kate said. " So I'm in Kentucky early, which I really regret now." Kate said palming herself in the forehead._

Kate is dressed in denim overralls and black boots as she bikes threw the streets of Frankfort with Jessica Batista & Kevin Runnels.

"I feel like this whole place is one big farm." Kevin said looking around bored.

"A farm would be more fun for us right now." Jessica said."I swear a tumbleweed just rolled past us."

"And we're riding a four people bike when there's only three of us." Kevin said.

"Hey they want people to be cyclists here." Kate said peddling harder.

"Why would you not rent 3 separate bikes, or even get a car?" Jessica groaned.

"And how did I get involved on this premature trip, while everyone is home I'm biking through the middle of nowhere." Kevin complained.

"I'll kick you both off my bike." Kate threatened.

"Just know we resent you Katelyn." Kevin said making Jessica burst out laughing while Kate glared over her shoulder briefly.

"My name is not Katelyn."

* * *

"Your back again ?" Melinda joked hugging Lizzy with one arm.

"You know how it is." Lizzy laughed as Melinda shut the door behind her.

"What are all the other girls doing?" Melinda asked.

"Uh I just know everyones home except for Kate who is in Kentucky for no apparent reason." Lizzy said shaking her head.

"Why do you all hate Kentucky." Melinda giggled.

"Just wait til you go there Mel." Lizzy said."So any word on your call up?"

"I think Jazzy is moving up with me in a few weeks."

 _"Hmm are we gonna do Lizzy & Melinda or Jazzy& Melinda? I'm so thrown off right now." Lizzy said confused._

"What? Why?" Lizzy stammered.

"Im not sure honestly, creative works in weird ways but come with me to pick up your child." Melinda said glancing at the time before grabbing her keys.

* * *

Ruby is now wearing a cute black dress with matching red bottom heels, her & Randy are out to dinner.

"So how are you enjoying dinner?" Randy asked shoveling some streak into his mouth, Ruby chuckled while sipping her water.

"Its pretty good." Ruby answered feeling her phone vibrate, she reached into her bag and looked at her twitter which was blowing up from notifications from hers & Randy's fans.

RubyWZW have you seen these pictures ?

Ruby put her phone back into her bag and glared at Randy who was oblivious.

 _"Really of all the Divas, Rosa Mendes?" Ruby said with crossed arms._

"So hows Rosa?"Ruby asked, Randy stopped eating and looked at her confused.

"She's fine I guess why?"

"All our fans are mentioning me pictures of you two apparently hanging out or something before you flew to meet me." Ruby replied glaring.

"It was nothing she just needed a ride and all the other Divas weren't around." Randy shrugged."No big deal."

"You went with her to an ultrasound, that sounds like a big deal." Ruby said standing up."Clearly you aren't telling me everything so I'm leaving."

 _"Who goes inside to get an ultrasound done with somebody who just needed a ride?" Ruby snorted. "Nobody unless its your kid, your friend or something."_

"Ruby you're overreacting." Randy said.

"No I'm not, and don't call me."Ruby said storming out.

* * *

"I'm sorry guys I gotta take this." Katarina said excusing herself from Nya, Jackson & Tyrik. She walked into the bathroom and answered her phone.

"Are you okay?" Katarina asked immediately seeing a teary eyed but angry looking Ruby appear on her screen.

"I'm fine, Randy is just irritating." Ruby said with a clenched jaw.

"What happened?"

"Apparently he takes chicks he doesn't care about to Ultrasound appointments and sticks around." Ruby said bitterly.

"Huh?" Katarina said confused." Who'd he take?"

"Rosa Mendes."Ruby spat.

"Relax, Ruby its probably nothing." Nya said coming up beside Katarina.

"It could be, but it doesn't make sense."Ruby answered sighing.

"She's been around forever, he probably was just being nice." Nya assured.

"Maybe, you could be right."Ruby answered.

"Its Nya she's always right." Katarina snickered."We've gotta go but you think this over, and call one of us if you need anything, don't call Viola though."

"Why not?" Ruby asked

"Viola will have you half naked and at a club in 20 minutes we don't need that."Nya said.

 _"Rubys my sister, and a sister always has a sisters back. If Nya hadn't came in and been the voice of reason as usual I think I would be half way to Detriot right now." Katarina said._

* * *

 ** _Centuries_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _. Live From The LakeSide Arena, In Frankfort Kentucky_**

"Kendall!" Anna called catching up with her Tag Team Partner at the end of the corridor.

"Whats up Anna?" Kendall said, as Anna handed her, her title.

 _"Did I forget to mention that I, Kendall Tatum Harper is in fact one half of the Illegal Vixxens who are the WZW Womans Tag Team Champions we are the first and only Vixxens to hold the belts since we're the inaugural Champions." Kendall explained cheekily._

"You can not keep leaving your belt everywhere, you need to have it on you everywhere."Anna scolded.

"What, I left it with you." Kendall replied as the two began walking towards the locker.

* * *

 **One For The Money**

Nya Stone came onto the stage next, Zahara looked annoyed while Azriel chuckled as he passed the two.

"You want a match too, don't you ? " Zahara asked Nya smiled and nodded."Get in the ring." Zahara then walked backstage.

"The following is now a triple threat match, introducing first from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania Nya Stone !" Nya smirked as she climbed into the ring.

 _"This was so much fun for me, I just walked up and got a match that almost never happens." Nya laughed."Its also the very beginning of greatness you'll see from me."_

 **"1!" Nya gets her foot on the rope. Lizzy groans and tries to roll Nya away from the ropes but she won't budge. Jessica spins Lizzy around into a fierce spinbuster before locking in Beast's Bite (Crossface/scissored armbar). Just as Lizzy was about to tap Ruby runs down and starts attacking Jessica. She tosses her outside the ring and into the steel steps before leaving. Nya stumbles to her feet and pulls Lizzy up and into the Stone Cutter (Diamond cutter) and hooks the leg.**

 **"1!"**

 **"2!"**

 **"3!"**

 **One for the money**

 **"Your winner via pinfall, Nya Stone !"**

 **"interference by Ruby causes Jessica the match." Kaitlyn says annoyed.**

 **"Jessica did interfere last week, and Ruby is one to get even." Tony said smirking.**

 **"But just as Lizzy Hyde was about to tap, Ruby is vindictive. It wasn't even Ruby's match last week it was Viola's !" Bryan countered**

"Ruby is so gangsta." Amora laughed

"Bad Girls Club is gangsta."Viola replied shrugging.

Azariah walks into the viewing room with a broad smile on her face holding her phone up.

"I take it your commercial went well." Katarina smirked as Azariah hugged her tight.

"It actually did, I thought a Lays Potatoe Chip commercial was going to be terrible but I love it." Azariah replied shoving her phone into Katarina's hands so everyone could see it.

 _"Azariah looks really hot even though those chips are really not apart of her diet."Kendall joked._

 _"It did come out great for a last second thing." Nya said._

"You should go thank Kevin for sharing his manager with us." Katarina said as Azariah bolted out the door.

* * *

 _"Tonight, I'm facing the very undefeated Womans Champion Kate, its kind of crazy how she just dominated everyone."Kendall said._

 **Back In Black**

 **"The following is a Vixxen's bout set for one fall, introducing first from Chicago, Illonois she is the WZW Women's Champion Kate Starks!"**

 **Kate held her belt up confidently as she made her way to the ring.**

 **"Kate looks confident." Kaitlyn pointed out.**

 **"Alittle too confident, you don't think she had something to do with Viola & Ruby's attack ?" Bryan asked.**

 **"Nope, it was just perfect timing that your Women's Champ is going to take advantage of."Tony replied.**

 **"You're right I forgot Kate is actually the pretty lax one."Kaitlyn said.**

 **Cute without the E**

 **"And her opponent from, Dallas, Texas she is one half of the WZW Woman's Tag Team Champions representing the Illegal Vixxens, Kendall Tatum Harper !" Nikki announced.**

 **Kendall came out without her title and made her way to the ring slowly.**

 **"You think she's feeling that attack now ?" Tony asked snickering.**

 **"She does appear a bit sluggish, and it doesn't help she's up against Kate Starks either." Bryan replied.**

 **Kate & Kendall stared at each other for a moment as the bell rang, Kate started to circle Kendall while Kendall watched her closely. Kate got closer and Kendall caught her off guard with an arm drag. Kate got smirking and the two went in for the lock up which Kendall got the upperhand pulling Kate into a side headlock. Kate slips out and reverses sliding Kendall into a wrist lock behind the back. Kendall elbows Kate in the head until he grip slips she then turns around and hits a sit-out jawbreaker. Kate stumbles back holding her jaw, Kendall goes for a clothesline but Kate sidesteps it.**

 _"Its a shame me & Ken don't get to go at it more, we have so much chemistry its crazy."Kate said._

 **Kate & Kendall both hit the ropes, Kendall ducks down while Kate jumps over. They rebound back right into big clothesline from each other. Both Vixxen's laid out on the mat catching their breath. Kate is the first one up, she pulls Kendall up and hits a german suplex flowing into an armbar. Kendall gritted her teeth and started trying to drag herself towards the ropes. Running out of options Kendall yanked Kate by the hair rolling her into a cruifix.**

 **"1!"**

 **"2!"**

 **"-" Viola and Ruby begin attacking Kendall out of nowhere.**

 **Cute Without the E**

 **"Your winner via disqualification, Kendall Tatum Harper!"**

 _"That damn Bad Girls Club." Kendall muttered crossing her arms._

* * *

"Have you talked to Randy?" Katarina asked as soon as Ruby & Viola made their way back from their match against Amora & Brianna.

"Nope, and I don't think I want to." Ruby said shrugging.

"He's getting desperate, he even called me."Viola said making Katarina laugh.

"Thats desperation at its finest, he knows you hate him."

"Exactly."Viola said."Speaking of hating Randy lets go clubbing later."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm actually really sore and want to go to bed."Ruby said walking away.

"What about you Kat-Daddy ? You up for it" Viola asked doing a little twerk making Katarina laugh.

"Tyrik would break both our necks if we went clubbing, and does Kentucky even have clubs?"

"Yes it does, but that sounds like a terrible idea now." Viola said scrunching up her face.


	3. Episode 3, Season 1

**Tiffany Blews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Episode 3, Season 1**

 _"Some of the girls along with myself are very involved in volunteer work and charity events." Nya Stone smiled_

Nya along with Anna are at the mall in a fancy dress shop browsing.

 _"Anna & I both do charity work for the same company The Harbor House , its for abused women & children along with people dealing with alchole addictions." Nya explained. "And tomorrow night they want the both of us to give a speech."_

"I'm thinking this red dress maybe?"Anna suggested rubbing the cotton fabic.

"Not my style or your style."Nya said going to the next one and pulling it out a green sweetheart neckline dress with rhimestones that reached the floor.

"That is pretty but way to formal for a rally."Anna dismissed.

"You're right, we might be aiming alittle too high."Nya said pulling out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Anna asked looking at another dress this time it was white.

"The fashion expert of course."Nya answered as Ruby's face popped up on her phone half sleep looking with Katarina & Viola both sleeping on either side of her.

"Stone."Ruby said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Its 3 in the afternoon, why are you guys in bed?" Nya asked knowingly.

"Viola."Ruby said groaning followed by the sounds of both Viola & Katarina's groans.

"So me & Anna are having a fashion emergency we need dresses for our rally." Nya started, Ruby immediately sat up.

"Where are you?" Ruby asked.

"Philly we took a flight back out last night."Anna said before holding up a olive green dress with a low neckline that stopped at the knees. Ruby smiled at it.

"Anna get that dress with black pumps and wear your hair in big waves."Ruby said Anna nodded before walking off to try it on.

"Now what about me?"Nya asked looking at a few more dresses.

"I'm thinking a little black dress and maybe some strappy pumps?" Ruby suggested.

* * *

 _"Hearing about Anna & Nya going to a rally for their Charity,reminded me that the girls and I haven't done anything for Wags 2 Riches in awhile." Ruby said looking down. "Wags 2 Riches is foundation we started with our very first WZW checks its for helping animals find good homes."_

"I'm thinking we make an appearance at Wags one of these days." Ruby said she was now fully dressed sporting a blue Victoria's Secret sweatsuit with black tall uggs. Her hair dripped slightly on her shoulders while she styled it in the bathroom mirror. Katarina was beside her wearing black yoga pants with a WZW top and her own black fluffy uggs she was straighting her hair out.

"That does sound like a good idea, we just give money but we don't see the animals or the staff." Viola called from the couch.

"So when are we going?" Katarina asked

"We should have went weeks ago, when we were in NY." Ruby said frowning. "But as soon as possible whats on our schedules?"

"uh we've got an appearance in . ." Viola trailed off most likely checking her watch. "One hour, holy hell we need to get going."

"This always happens when you sucker us into going drinking."Katarina said with an eye roll.

"You could have said no." Viola snickered walking into the bathroom and leaning against the wall she was sporting blue high waisted jeans with a pink croptop and a matching jean jacket with black boots.

"We did."Ruby yelled playfully.

"Whatever who's got the keys?" Katarina asked putting her flatiron down.

"V has em." Ruby said flipping her hair one last time, Viola pulled the keys out her pocket and tossed them to Katarina.

"You guys ready?" Katarina asked grabbing her purse.

"Yuppers." Viola said.

"Yeah."Ruby said

 _"Note to self nomore clubbing with Viola & Ruby ever again."Katarina said shaking her head._

* * *

"Kick alittle higher."Kevin ordered as Kate did a roundhouse kick to his glove covered hand. Kate then proceeded to do a right hook, left hook combination."Are you sure you're rusty, you're still pretty fast."

"Of course I haven't lost my agility." Kate said with an eyeroll."I just can't hit as hard with my powermoves."

"You nearly decapitate every Vixxen." Kevin said laughing.

"Hey, I'm still strong." Kate said flexing her muscles she sported a blue sports bra with black sweatpants and sneakers.

"So why are you training?" Kevin asked taking a swing of his water.

"I'm thinking I could kick Rousey's ass." Kate said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?"Kevin asked slightly shocked.

"Oh yeah, I could kick your ass if I wanted." Kate smiled confidently kicking Kevin's bottle out his hand.

"Really Starks?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow.

 _"Kevin is my best friend, I love the Vixxens but nobody gets me like Kevin plus we can talk about UFC all the time since thats where we both came from." Kate said._

"Yes really Runnels, you aren't the only prize fighter." Kate said as the two got into fighting stances and began circling each other in the ring.

"Okay, Starks your on." Kevin said trying to sweep her legs out but she rolled away.

 _"And when we spar, we really spar like full on beat downs." Kate laughed._

"Saved by the phone." Kate said hearing her phone vibrate on the ring apron she quickly answered it.

"Hello, this is Kate." Kate answered.

"Hi, this is Amber from the Breast Cancer Fund and we're going to be having a Charity boxing match and we got your number from Ms. Knight she suggested you to us, would you like the participate?"Amber asked, Kate smiled while Kevin gave her a thumbs up.

"I would love to, who would I be boxing?" Kate answered.

"We aren't going to place you against another boxer right now our top choices are WWE's Nikki Bella & Miley Cyrus."Amber replied, Kate immediately frowned.

 _"A Bella Twin and a Disney star jesus, they should have picked a different Vixxen."Kate frowned._

"Well let me know who you choose, bye." Kate said.

"Alright bye."Amber replied. Kate turned and faced Kevin who was covering his mouth to hold back his laughter.

"Freaking Nikki Bella or Miley Cyrus, unbelievable." Kate huffed.

* * *

Azariah's sitting in a chair as somebody messes with her curly hair while another person does her make-up she's wearing a white Marilyn Monroe inspired dress with strappy sandals.

 _"So my agent has gotten me another gig, this time I'm the girl who gets to twirl around in the tampon commercial."Azariah said._

"I can't wait until they book me a movie, thats my dream." Azariah said as the make up artist added some mascara.

"This is your second gig right?" She asked, Azariah nodded. "You need to focus on doing good on these small roles, trust me I've seen how much it can effect whether or not you get bigger gigs."

"I know, thank you." Azariah said as they finished up. She then headed over to the white backdrop.

"Okay, Azariah you're a girl who's so happy to be off her period let me see those twirls." The director said before rolling the camera. Azariah smiled and twirled.

 _"Every role is a stepping stone, so I am definitely going to slay every last thing I get." Azariah smirked._

* * *

"Ruby! Viola! Katarina!" The fans yelled as the trio hopped out of a black Range Rover, Katarina & Viola walked straight inside while Ruby stopped to sign a few things.

 _"We are on a time crutch like literally and Ruby stops to sign autographs, like the fans will be there when we come out." Katarina said with an eyeroll. "Seriously we're already late."_

Ruby finally caught up with Katarina & Viola while they were waiting for the elevator, she smiled at the two while Viola shook her head & Katarina frowned.

"We signed you in already, we just need to hurry up tape this interview promote the crap out of WZW and hope they don't mind us being fifteen minutes late." Viola said as the doors opened and they all stepped in, Ruby pressed the button and the doors shut.

 _"I detect a bit of hostility hmmm." Ruby said_

"Next time stop for the fans afterwards." Katarina said glancing at her nails.

"Have you spoke to Randy?" Viola asked changing the conversation.

 _"Katarina's attitude some days makes me want to toss her out of a two story window, and other days off a tall building." Ruby said shaking her head._

"He texted me before we got here, but I didn't look at it yet." Ruby replied. The doors finally opened and the three rushed onto the set.

"You three are lucky this isn't a live show." A blond woman snorted while her co star rolled her eyes (The show is made up its sorta like the view.)

"Don't mind Hannah, she's a little blunt. I'm Leia if you guys don't watch Trending Topics." Leia smiled at the three as the took a seat on the long couch next to her while Hannah sat beside Leia.

"We know your names." Ruby smiled.

"Okay lets start filming now so we can take a few pictures and have you on your way." The director said.

 _"Remind me later to throw a brick through Hannah's window." Katarina said smirking. " Seriously her attitude is trash."_

* * *

"Are you completely sure you're gonna be able to give your speech?" Anna asked reading through Nya's paper.

"Yeah, its my story and I feel like telling it will help not just myself but people who have been through the same thing." Nya replied shrugging.

"Its intense, but mine is too. I think we'll both help alot." Anna said looking up smiling before going back to reading.

 _"It is no secret that Anna is a recovering Alcholic, she wants to help as many people as she possibly can. To show that you don't have to keep living with am addiction there is the ability to overcome it and accomplish your goals." Nya said_

"Seriously, I'm actually excited for tomorrow." Nya said laughing.

"Dork." Anna joked

"Shut up, seriously all the girls are coming, some of the guys are coming, the Knights like everyone supports us and this cause and its just amazing." Nya said.

"They are? Geez I thought only Jackson & Kendall would be here." Anna said in awe.

 _"WZW is a huge family, we all love and support each other." Nya said._

"Nope everyones coming out." Nya said smirking.

"Whats that look for?" Anna asked nervously.

"Nothing, nothing." Nya smiled.

 _"I totally have a surprise for Anna, and I'm pretty sure she'll cry when she sees it." Nya smiled._

* * *

"Wow you want me to show a couple Vixxens around?" Lizzy asked hiding her disappointment.

"Yes you are the most responsible of all the Vixxens besides Nya." Zahara replied beside her sat Aliyah who was talking on the phone quietly.

"Wow, thanks." Lizzy fake smiled.

 _"Still no angle, but now I'm a tour guide oh goodie." Lizzy said sarcastically_

"Its more of a treat for you to, you know we'll be calling up Melinda extremely soon right?" Zahara asked, Lizzy nodded. "After talking it over with Aliyah & Mikey we are going with the Lizzy/Melinda team."

"Really? We're gonna do so good." Lizzy said smiling.

"We just want Melinda to get use to being on the road since she'll be on the road pretty soon along with Jazzy, Alisha & Shamera."Zahara said.

 _"Lizzy & Melinda is one of the most legendary tag teams in Womans wrestling, we've dominated multiple companies and won multiple titles." Lizzy said fondly. "Knowing this makes showing the other 3 around a bit better."_

"I won't let you down." Lizzy said quickly as Aliyah hung up the phone and in walked the four developmental Vixxens Alisha Johnson, Jasmine "Jazzy" Runnels, Shamera Wilde & Melinda Ambrose.

"Great you already know Melinda so I won't make her introduce herself." Aliyah said looking at Jazzy." Go ahead."

"I'm Jasmine but everyone calls me Jazzy." Jazzy said waving alittle.

"She'll be working with Jessica Batista."Aliyah added.

"I'm Alisha Johnson professional Backstabber extraordinaire." Alisha smirked shaking Lizzy's hand.

"She & Shamera's roles still up in the air at this point." Aliyah interjected.

"And I'm Shamera Wilde protegee of Katarina Love." Shamera smiled flipping her hair.

"What she means is Katarina trained her, she valeted her in the indies." Aliyah said forcing a smile.

"Well I'm Lizzy tourguide and apparent mother figure for the next few weeks." Lizzy said standing up.

 _"Jesus either they have alot of faith in me, or the Knights hate me." Lizzy said._

* * *

 ** _So there wasn't any Kendall this episode but you'll see her next one. We'll see Nya's speech for the Harbor House next episode and we'll see Kate's boxing match along with BGCs visit to Wags 2 Riches in two or three more chapters sowry. But what about Lizzy being asked to help not one, not two, not three, but four girls get use to life as a WZW Vixxen._**


	4. Episode 4, Season 1

**AN/: So at the very bottom is a story written by Daughter of the mist about Nya's childhood it does involve abuse so if you want to skip it feel free. I mark everything I didn't write with a star beside it.**

* * *

 **Tiffany Blews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 4, Season 1**

 **Harbour House in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

The hall that Nya & Anna's charity rented out was a large space tastefully decorated, there were lots of drinks all non-alcholic of course, tons of food, music playing and tons of people in attendance all dressed slightly formal.

 _"This place is so nice." Azariah grinned._

Azariah walked in with her hair in its natural curls sporting a long sleeved red dress with black heels on her arm was her boyfriend Zachary who wore a red button down with black pants and black shoes. Azariah lead Zachary over towards Ruby who was dressed in a maroon skater dress with maroon wedges her hair was straightened. Ruby looked up from her phone and smiled at Azariah & Zachary.

"Oh hey whats up?" Ruby asked going back to texting rapidly.

"Nothing much, this place looks great." Azariah said looking around. "Who are you texting so crazy?"

"Randy who else." Ruby said sliding her phone into her bra.

"You two are talking again?" Azariah asked.

"He wants to make it up to me, I told him to meet me in Pittsburgh before I leave on Sunday." Ruby said shrugging."And hi Zach."

 _"Randys been apologizing too me nonstop, I may have overreacted a little I know that." Ruby said shrugging."After this event we'll all be staying at Nya's house since its alot bigger than Katarina's apartment so if Randy shows up we'll actually talk."_

* * *

"Oh my goodness breathe Anna." Nya said trying to stop herself from laughing.

"I'm giving the first speech of the night, I'm very nervous." Anna replied with an eyeroll, the two peered out the make shift curtain looking at all the people.

"Is she about to have a panic attack?" A familar voice asked making Anna spin around.

"Geez I didn't know you still had those kid." Another voice said, Anna squealed before running and hugging the blonde duo.

 _"I may have made a few calls and got Edge & Christian to come see Anna speak." Nya said smirking and shrugging." Christian trained her and is really close to her so it was perfect."_

"I didn't know you two were coming." Anna said no longer nervous.

"Nya called us and you know we support everything you do."Christian said ruffling Anna's hair.

"Really?" Anna asked facing Nya who smiled.

"I did tell you I had a surprise."

* * *

 _"I'm a fashionista everyone knows that, it takes time to look this good." Katarina said flipping her curly hair._

"Kat how much longer are you gonna be?" Detrick whined from outside the door, he was dressed in a white button down with khaki pants and black shoes.

"You're gonna end up missing the whole thing."Tyrik added, he was dressed similar to Detrick except he wore all black.

"We should have listened and rode with Kevin." Keith said sliding down the wall.

"Relax your nipples, I'm done." Katarina said opening the bathroom door, her hair was up in a bun while she wore a long sleeved black dress the sleeves and top of her chest were lace along with black spiked red bottoms.

"If you didn't have the damn AC on our nipples would be fine." Detrick retorted covering his chest. Katarina looked at him blankly.

"Its a saying bro." Tyrik replied shaking his head.

"I knew that."Detrick said quickly.

"You guys ready to go?" Katarina asked grabbing her car keys.

"Beyond ready gimme them keys girl." Keith said jumping up, Katarina tossed them straight into his hand and he caught them.

 _"I love my boys unfortunately." Katarina chuckled._

* * *

Lizzy along with Melinda, Alisha, Jazzy & Shamera are pulling into the parking lot. Lizzy is wearing a high waisted black skirt with a cream colored button down and black heels. Shamera's outfit is similar to Katarina's its just light pink instead of black. Jazzy has on a strapless light blue dress with light blue flats on and Alisha is wearing a white two piece dress with nude heels. Melinda is wearing a black and white dress with black pumps.

 _"I feel like a full time babysitter already, Shamera is the bad child the one whos bad and doesn't care, Alisha is that sneaky bad child and Jazzy is so nice." Lizzy sighed._

"Why do we have to come?" Shamera whined as everyone climbed out the car.

"Because WZW is a family we support each other." Lizzy replied.

"No I mean why are we here? I don't know anybody except you guys and Viola, Ruby & Katarina." Shamera said crossing her arms.

"Then get to know people." Melinda ordered, Shamera rolled her eyes.

"It could be fun, I hear Kendall's here I haven't seen her in awhile."Alisha said.

"See be optimistic like Alisha."Jazzy added.

"I am going to get so drunk." Shamera said walking off ahead of everyone.

 _"I am highly tempted to put Shamera in time out like I do to Jojo."Lizzy said_

"Dude, there is no liquor here." Melinda yelled after Shamera.

* * *

"We can take , we can take our time babbbby." Viola sang loudly she wore a purple spaghetti strapped dress.

"You can not sing." Kevin said covering his ears.

"I will swerve us off a cliff."Kate joked she wore black skinnys, with a white tanktop and a black blazer.

"There aren't any cliffs in Pittsburgh." Viola glared as Kevin shut off the radio.

"Are we there yet?" Kendall said looking out the window.

"Almost, atleast I hope so these directions Anna gave me are kinda hard to read." Kate said handing Kendall her phone.

"These are extremely Anna directions. We aren't lost thankfully." Kendall said she had her hair up in a ponytail and wore a grey halter dress with grey heels.

"Hows the celebrity boxing thing?" Kevin asked.

"I'm signing my contract for it tomorrow." Kate answered with a tight smile.

"You don't want to do it do you?" Viola asked.

"Nope, not with those Divas." Kate said turning into the parking lot after a few seconds.

"Just think of it as WZW vs WWE kick the crap out of Nikki."Kendall said.

"Thats actually a good idea." Kate replied. She stopped the car and the four of them climbed out.

* * *

"And thats my story, my life and I would never change a thing because it lead me to be the person that I am today." Anna concluded the room gave her a round of applause making her smile. "And if you can please make a donation to the Harbour House while you're here."

 _"Anna did pretty amazing." Nya smiled._

Anna came back through the curtain and gave Nya a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"Its nothing, I got your back." Nya replied as Anna let her go."You did amazing."

"I may have stuttered and sweat all over the place if it wasn't for you bringing Christian." Anna admitted.

"I knew that." Nya laughed she laughed even harder when Edge grabbed Anna and started to give her a nuggy.

"Mommy!" A tiny voice called before alittle boy latched onto Nya's leg.

"Hey sweetie." Nya said ruffling his shaggy black hair.

"Daddy said I could come back here and see you." Helia said looking up at Nya.

"I'm actually about to go talk to my co-works who are here, do you want to stay back here with Aunt Anna and her friends or come with me?" Nya asked lifting the little boy up.

"With you." Helia said pressing his cheek to Nya's.

"Okay, we'll be back Anna." Nya said carrying her son out onto the floor making her way over to Azariah and Zachary.

"Nya." Azariah grinned her eyes landed Helia "Hey babyboy."

"Riah!" Helia said excited.

 _"I adore Helia he is the cutest little boy ever." Azariah said._

"Where's everyone at?" Nya asked.

"Azriel and his brothers are over there." Azariah pointed to the other side of the room." All the girls are here except for Trina & Vi since their coming from Philly."

"Great." Nya smiled.

"And the Knights just walked in." Azariah said taking a sip of sparkling apple juice. Nya turned her attention to the door where Zahara, Aliyah & Mikey. They made their way over to Azariah & Nya as soon as they spotted them.

"You excited for your big moment? " Aliyah asked

"Of course, this is huge." Nya replied smiling.

"We won't be able to stay for your speech, but we wanted to leave our donation with you." Mikey said pulling out crisp check from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Nya who looked at it with wide eyes.

 _"This check is more than I make in a month." Nya said tearing up slightly._

"This is soo much." Nya said putting it into Helia's pocket. Her eyes watered slightly.

"Hey we love helping people out and this place means alot to you & Anna." Zahara smiled poking Helia on the nose making him giggle.

"You definitely helped." Nya said wiping her eyes."I'm gonna go put this with the other donations so I don't forget."

* * *

"Why is that girl in the pink pounding back those sparkling waters like that?" Kendall asked staring at Shamera from across the room.

"She might think its vodka." Viola laughed. "Wait a second."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Thats Mera."Viola said shaking her head.

"And that is Alisha." Kendall said the two walked off to the snack table.

"Its down to the two of us once again." Kevin said shaking his head.

"They do ditch you alot." Kate joked.

"Yeah yeah, I hope Nikki kicks your ass." Kevin spat back.

"Never." Kate laughed.

* * *

"Mera what are you doing here?" Viola asked as Shamera pounded back her 7th sparkling water.

"We're getting called up soon. And these vodkas are trash." Shamera said annoyed." I drank 7 and I'm still nowhere near tipsy."

"Your getting called up? Noway Lisha." Kendall said hugging her.

"I'm excited too. We're suppose to be getting shown around by Lizzy but I think she doesn't really like us too much." Alisha shrugged.

 _"I hear Shamera is a handful and Alisha is almost as bad, I get why Lizzy wouldn't like them." Kendall chuckled before shaking her head._

"Thats kind of sad." Viola said with an eye roll.

"Do not say anything to Lizzy about that." Kendall ordered Viola who shrugged.

"Fine."

* * *

"Why didn't we stay at Nya's house again or you know leave earlier?" Keith asked.

"Because my closet isn't at Nya's house." Katarina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're only an hour away according to the GPS."Detrick said peering over Katarina's shoulder.

"Its still a four hour drive."Keith whined.

"Oh well, I will be the prettiest woman in the room." Katarina said pulling out her phone and snapping a few selfies.

"You are so full of yourself." Tyrik said smiling.

"You like it though babe." Katarina flirted.

"Yuck yuck, big cousin ears in the car." Detrick said covering his ears.

 _"Keith is right but I won't admit that." Katarina shrugged._

* * *

"Hello everyone my name is Amy the owner of Harbour House and before we get to our last and final speaker I wanted to have the pleasure of announcing that tonight we actually made a whooping 700,000 dollars." Amy announced the room exploded in applause.

 _"The Knights generous check of 600,000 really was a huge gift." Nya said._

"Please welcome another one of the WZW Vixxens whom we love so much, Nya Stone." Amy said as Nya came through the curtain and stood in front of the small podium.

"Hi everyone, I'm Nya and the Harbour House is so important to myself and so many people." Nya started. *"I was the only child born to a hulking 6'8 biker named Johnny Barrett and a petite 5'5 housewife name Karen Stone. We lived in this run down little house with not a whole lot of income coming in due to my dad. He was a mechanic but he also ran with a rough crowd and spent all of his money on booze instead of bills. He already had a vicious temper and could snap in a moment's notice, but the booze just made it worse. I would dread when he would come home because I knew that someone was going to get hurt and it was never him."

 _"I feel like this is where the story gets dark." Kendall said frowning._

I remember one incident where I left toy out on the floor by mistake and he stepped on it. I don't even remember what the toy was because the next thing I knew I had his hand on the back of my neck holding me down while he took his belt, a freaking studded one at that, and beat the hell out of me. I remember my mom screaming and I felt him get off of me and I heard my mom telling me to go upstairs and lock my door.

 _"I never knew Nya went through that." Ruby said."It makes me see her in a new light."_

I hid in my closet and cried until an hour later when my mom came up to get me and her face was all bloody. Even then she just smiled and took me into the bathroom to clean my back up which was already turning purple and a bit bloody.

That happened more than it should have over the years. I never found anything I could really count on to use as an escape except for wrestling. I would watch all these bad ass women on tv taking on the guys and I would say to myself "That's what I want to be. THat's the type of wrestler I want to be." I wanted to be Chyna, Tommy Dreamer, and stone cold rolled into one. So I would just sit upstairs and watch matches and soon I began to take the initiative at an early age.

So I started going to the gym when I was about 14 years old. It helped in a lot more ways than becoming a wrestler because when my old man came at me again, which he did do more than once, I was able to walk away with nothing but a few bruises and busted lips and bloody noses. It pissed my dad off to no end but I didn't care. I think he finally realized that I wasn't the same little girl he could beat with his belt because she wouldn't do anything. I got in between him and mom on more than one occasion. But there were times where I couldn't be there because I was working at a local convenience store and dad knew that and I ended up being the one patching up mom.

 _"Damn, I knew Nya was a badass but I respect her so much more. I knew bits and pieces but hearing this it makes my heart hurt for her. I've known Nya for four years." Katarina said wiping her eyes._

But the final straw was when I was 16 years old. Me and mom were just sitting in the kitchen when he comes tearing into the driveway. He storms into the house and I knew this was going to be worse. He looked demented and I could literally smell the booze pouring off of him. So without warning, he just storms up and flips the table and grabs mom by her throat and throws her across the room. I immediately jump on him trying to get him off of her.

Keep in mind, I'm older and taller now, but he's still bigger. I crack my head against the table and I see spots for a few minutes but when my vision clears I see him stomping my mom's head with his steel toe work boots. So in that moment, I was on him cause now I knew he would kill her if he kept that up. So the adrenaline was pumping and I just jump on him and I pull him back and next thing I know is I'm going freaking Muhammad Ali on him. I remember is feeling his nose crack and the satisfaction of breaking it.

I don't remember taking the hits of my own, but I do remember sirens and the police coming in and yanking him off of me before he could wail on me again. The neighbors called them after hearing the commotion. My mom was going in and out of unconsciousness and I had like a fractured femur and they wanted to make sure I didn't have brain trauma from me hitting the table. I remember staying by her side constantly while she was in the hospital and while the cops were doing investigations. She finally got better after months of rehab and was empowered enough to testify against my father who went to jail for criminal domestic violence.

Mom and I went through hell for years. My neighborhood wasn't safe to be outside, but it is a crime for someone not to feel safe in their own home. My goal is to help those who don't feel safe to get out of that situation and with their kids if they have them. No one deserves to go through what I did, or my mom did. I'm going to end the cycle even if I have to wrestle or fight 1,000 people to do it.

 _"Looking around the room after I finished talking was crazy there wasn't a dry eye in the room even guys like Azriel and Brandon Elvidge were crying." Nya said frowning. " I don't regret sharing a thing. Hopefully my story inspires people to get help and get out of situations like that nobody deserves to go through that."_

Helia bolted through the curtain and jumped into Nya's arms making a few people awe. Nya looked down at him and smiled. "My son will never have to go through that, he will never have to dread going home after school everyday, he will never have to cry himself to sleep because he's in pain from a beating he didn't deserve." Nya finished.

* * *

 **So that concludes episode 4. Episode 6 will be when Katarina,Viola & Ruby along with a few others pay a visit Wags. And episode 9 will be Kate's charity boxing match. **


	5. Episode 5, Season 1

**Tiffany Blews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Episode 5, Season 1**

"Thank you everyone for coming in on your off day for a meeting regarding the first paperview." Mikey said he stood in the front of the room along with Aliyah.

 _"Todays the day we find out the majority of the card for Mischief and I am beyond psyched." Kendall said bouncing up and down._

"Okay, first the opening match will be a Vixxen's battle royal so every Main Roster Vixxen will be competing, the winner hasn't been determined yet." Aliyah said reading her paper.

"Keith Stylez & Tyrik Carter you'll be facing the Nathaniel & Eduardo Silva in a rematch." Mikey read aloud.

 _"My mans on the card bang bang." Katarina said dancing in her seat._

"Kendall Tatum Harper & Anna Bradshaw you'll be facing Katarina Love & Viola." Aliyah said looking around the room." Wait where is Shamera & Alisha, Lizzy?"

"I woke them both up before I left, I'm not sure they didn't ride with us." Lizzy explained, Aliyah nodded looking annoyed.

"A few last second add ons to the card is a mixed tag match consisting of Detrick Cyrus & Nya Stone against Lizzy Hyde & Alec Days." Mikey went on ignoring his sisters fuming face.

"And TJ Bryant & Alex Carter will be holding an open challenge against one of our Tag Teams that still hasn't been determined yet." Aliyah added. "Oh & Azariah is guest referee in the OGz vs Kings match."

 _"Time to steal the show." Azariah said smirking playfully._

"There is more to the card but we'll get into a bit down the line, everyone is dismissed except for Lizzy can I talk to you." Aliyah said as everyone got up to leave.

 _"Someones is trouble." Ruby said_

After a few seconds the room was empty leaving only Lizzy Hyde, Aliyah Knight & Mikey Knight.

"Exactly what did you tell Shamera & Alisha?" Aliyah asked with crossed arms.

"That we had a meeting 10am sharp to go over Halloween Mischief." Lizzy replied." I woke them up at 9am and then offered to drive them along with Jazzy & Melinda but Shamera said no."

"You shouldn't have given them an option Lizzy." Aliyah started but Mikey stopped her.

"You are in charge of them, they have to answer to you."

"I didn't know, it won't happen again." Lizzy replied.

 _"Seriously who ditches a meeting about work I could see if it was a boring business meeting but we're freakin wrestlers you can't blow off stuff like that." Lizzy said with an eye roll._

* * *

"Tatum!" Nathaniel yelled down the arena hallway making Kendall & Bryan turn around before the Silva's jogged up to them.

"Whats up?" Bryan asked with his arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"We were thinking a good ol fashion video game day like we use to have before." Eduardo said, Kendall looked horrified.

 _"Last video game day, I lost and they made me shave off my eyebrows." Kendall said shuddering."That was the day I learned how evil they were."_

"You look scared." Nathaniel laughed.

"Don't but a wuss, Bryan can come too."Eduardo said.

"Yeah the more the marrier." Nathaniel added.

"Sure we'll meet you guys later." Bryan said the Silva's walked off highfiving.

 _"Damn you Bryan, they're plotting on what kind of evil dare they can torture me with now." Kendall said pouting._

"You do know that they are pure evil right." Kendall said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked confused as the two began walking again.

"Last video game day, before I got called up I lost 2 out of 3 games in Mortal Combat they made me shave my eyebrows off. I looked like a snowman." Kendall said involuntarily shuddering.

"Then we can't lose." Bryan said."Tell Anna to bring a partner we aren't losing this time."

 _"Did I ever tell you guys how much I like Bryan?" Kendall smiled._

* * *

"I'm happy I caught you two before you left, I forgot to give Aliyah this paper with info about you two's angle." Zahara said catching Nya & Azariah a few feet away from the door.

"What is it?" Azariah asked.

"After the Vixxens Tag Tournament we want you to to stay together as a Tag Team." Zahara said looking down at her notes again."We want Nya to go back to her old gimmick too."

 _"Two of the best things I could hear today." Nya squealed happily." Azariah is one of the best workers in the company she's well respected in the Locker and my old gimmick was this Stone Cold type thing but without the drinking, I pretty much get to do whatever I want."_

"Wow thats great." Azariah forced a smile.

 _"I love Nya. Working together will be good for the both of us but I feel like her being able to have all the controll over what she'll do out there is gonna overshadow me." Azariah explained._

"Great. You two have a great day I have a meeting to run to." Zahara said walking off.

"So we better get started on names and everything." Nya smiled while Azariah nodded." You know this is going to be so much fun, all the shenanigans and hijinks we're about to get in will get us even more known."

"Yeah, great. You don't think they'll make me your side kick right?" Azariah asked as the two started walking to Nya's car.

"No, if I'm doing crazy stuff you'll be an important part to it." Nya reassured making Azariah smile.

"You know what would really be cool if we got it approved ?" Azariah asked she and Nya both shared a look.

"Paintball guns!"

* * *

"So did you and Randy talk yet?" Viola asked as three of them were in the car driving.

"He had a house show last night, so he should be getting here today." Ruby answered reading the text outloud to Viola.

"Where do you think Shamera & Alisha are?" Katarina asked looking away from the rode briefly.

 _"Shamera's my little sister not by blood but from being around each other so long our moms are bestfriends." Katarina said._

"I'll call her." Viola said dialing the number the phone rang for a few seconds before Shamera picked up.

"Vi nasty wassup !" Shamera slurred. Katarina palmed herself in the forehead.

 _"19 years old and hungover." Katarina rolled her eyes._

"Have you been drinking?" Viola asked Shamera just groaned in response. "Is Alisha with you?"

"Yeah she's somewhere around here." Shamera replied you could hear a loud thud followed by someone saying ow.

"You just kicked her in the chest didn't you?" Katarina asked, Shamera giggled in response.

"We're on our way to your hotelroom." Ruby said before Viola hung up.

"Can you believe them." Katarina scuffed.

"And Lizzy for not watching them." Viola added with an eyeroll.

 _"I have no idea why they put Lizzy in charge of anybody, she isn't the oldest Vixxen or has she been around the longest. The Knights make some odd decisions in my opinion, I mean seriously you stuck four girls on one person and are assuming it'll run smoothly." Ruby said shaking her head." Jazzy should be with Nya , and Alisha should be with freakin Kendall while Shamera was with us."_

"Lets just get them and take them back to Nya's house we'll deal with Lizzy later." Ruby said.

* * *

"What do you mean you two over slept ? I called you twice!" Lizzy yelled into the phone." I almost got in trouble because of you two."

"But did you die?" Shamera asked before hanging up.

"I am going to ring that little girls neck." Lizzy said angerily.

 _"That is not how you talk to someone trying to help you." Lizzy said shaking her head._

"If you ring her neck you'll get fired." Melinda pointed out.

"And probably jail time." Jazzy added.

"She should be more respecting of people higher up then she is." Lizzy said tightening her grip on the wheel. "And I'm going to tell her that."

"I'm heading to the hotel then Nya's house you can either stay with the others or fly back home with me & Melinda, Jazzy." Lizzy said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, leave me with Jessica." Jazzy said.

* * *

Nya's House (Pittsburg, Pennsylvania)

"So whens your next big commercial ?" Nya asked grabbing a bag of chips from the fridgerator.

"Its a lotion commercial, I'm not getting how myself & Kat have the same manager and her gigs are alot better." Azariah said.

 _"I like doing my gigs I just wish they were a bit more main stream." Azariah said._

"Photo shoots & Acting are two very different things." Nya said opening the chips and putting them on the counter before grabbing herself a bottle of gatorade from the freezer."Acting is actually harder don't get down on the guy he is trying." Nya explained taking a sip.

"Yeah, you're right." Azariah nodded.

"Hello?" Jackson called followed by the sound of the door shutting a few seconds later multiple footsteps were heard.

 _"I feel like I invited a whole football team inside my house." Nya joked. "I'm going to be cleaning for days after this."_

Jackson followed by Keith Stylez, Detrick Cyrus, Randy Orton, Derek Jackson & Tyrik Carter all walked into the kitchen each going into the fridge one by one.

"Yeah just help yourselves." Nya said with a slight eye roll. Jackson came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Helia is at your mom's house, I'll pick him up tomorrow." Jackson said Nya nodded. "And the guys and I are going to my game room, just send Ruby up when she gets here." Jackson said before leading the pack out the room. Detrick stops and swipes the chips.

"Thanks for the Doritos, Nya." Detrick called over his shoulder piling them in his mouth.

* * *

"Great, Tyrik said they picked up Randy." Katarina said looking down at her phone Bad Girls along with Alisha & Shamera are inside the hotel elevator.

"It aint nothing wrong wit alil bump & grind." Shamera & Alisha sand teasing Ruby, who's eyes went wide.

 _"No, definitely not." Ruby said with crossed arms._

"So how did you two go out drinking, Missy here is underaged." Viola asked poking at Shamera.

"Fake ID. I've only had one since I was 16." Shamera shrugged sliding her sunglasses down when the elevator opened. The girls went to step off when they noticed they were standing in front of Lizzy. Katarina & Viola growled slightly but Ruby & Alisha pulled them away.

 _"When I say me & Viola are going to really have some words with Lizzy, I mean it." Katarina said angerily._

"Not here, talk to her at the house." Ruby said as they walked outside to Katarina's escalade.

* * *

"Are you two crazy?" Anna asked walking into Kendall & Bryan's hotel room behind her trailed Edge.

"You mean Bryan." Kendall said shooting him a look.

"Did he not see what happened to our eye brows? We had to pencil them on for 2 or 3 months!" Anna said looking at Edge who tried to hide his laughter.

"You looked like a thumb."

"Put a sock in it, Copeland." Anna growled."Your only even here because Christian does not know how to play videogames anymore in his old age."

"And idea what games it is?" Edge asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, the new Mortal Combat, NBA 2K16 and something else I'm hoping its guitar hero I'm mean on the guitar." Kendall said before air guitaring.

"When are we going to die?" Anna asked.

"45 minutes." Kendall said saddly.

"You girls eyebrows had a nice run." Bryan said. Kendall & Anna both gave him the finger.

* * *

"That was weird." Lizzy said packing up her things.

"Kat & Vi almost had steam coming out their ears." Melinda said from the bathroom.

"They might be mad over Shamera." Jazzy said sitting on the couch with her legs kicked up.

"But she didn't do anything." Melinda said walking back into the room carrying a make up bag.

"I know that but they might not see it that way. They're really protective over Mera." Jazzy explained.

"Not even on the roster yet and the girl is already drama." Lizzy said zipping up her bag."You guys ready to check out yet?"

"Yup." Jazzy said standing up.

"Just let me grab my duffle." Lizzy said lifting hers and Jazzy's from next to the door.

"Okay, lets go." Lizzy said

* * *

Kate & Kevin walk into Nya's house next, once Nya points towards the game room Kevin takes off leaving Kate shaking her head. Kate then joins them on the round white sofa.

"We're the only ones here?" Kate asked.

"Nah, Detrick, Carter, Stylez, Orton & Jackson are here." Azariah replied looking away from the TV. "Jessica's upstairs taking a nap in one of the guest rooms."

"Cool." Kate says she then rolls her eyes once she sees Azariah is watching Total Divas."Why are we watching this?"

"Just for research you know." Azariah replied quickly.

"She actually really enjoys the romance of Bryan & Brie." Nya replied, Azariah tossed a pillow at her.

"I didn't say anything about your love for Glitty." Azariah whined.

"Glitty?"Kate asked with a raises eyebrow.

"Cameron's ugly dog." Azariah answered this time Nya tossed a pillow at her.

"She's a cutie." Nya said a few minutes later the sound of the door is heard again followed by clicking of heels.

"Here comes Pretty Gang." Azariah said and sure enough Viola, Ruby, Katarina, Shamera & Alisha entered the room.

"You two are in trouble." Kate said pointing at the developmental Vixxens. "And please change the channel I can't watch this crap."

"Amen!" Katarina said diving on the couch and taking the remote from Azariah she then turned on America's next top model.

"But this was the episode where Daniel & Brie get married." Alisha said pouting." I'm gonna go take a nap which ways the guestroom?"

"Upstairs , third door on your right." Nya explained Alisha nodded before walking off.

"You got any thing good to eat in here?" Ruby asked getting up.

"There's some Sandwhichs in the fridge, but you can take anything in there." Nya said.

"Sweet, I'm gonna go make a shaggy sandwhich." Ruby said as she & Shamera went into the kitchen.

"You better go stop her or she really will pile everything you've got onto a sandwich." Viola said laughing. Nya jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"So hows the boxing match Kate?" Katarina asked sitting down across from Kate.

"It'a still a few weeks away, they want me to come in do a few promotional shoots for it soon." Kate replied.

"Cool." Katarina smiled.

"I thought I heard Ruby." Randy said popping his head into the livingroom.

"In the kitchen." Kate & Katarina said at the same time.

* * *

Ruby is almost shoving sandwhiches into her mouth while Shamera is drinking a bottle of water taking a few pills. Nya's sitting on the counter watching Ruby closely.

"Ruby can we talk now?" Randy asked popping his head in, Ruby freezes up before dropping the sandwhich back onto the plate.

 _"Someone could have warned me, I was wrist deep in italian finger sandwhiches." Ruby said covering her face._

"Uh yeah." Ruby replied shooting a glance to Shamera & Nya. Who both reluctantly leave the room.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole Rosa thing, maybe I should have run it by you first." Randy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah you should've." Ruby said drinking some ice tea. "But maybe I overreacted."

"Maybe. From now on I'll run everything involving the Divas by you." Randy said.

"Good, you're forgiven." Ruby said wrapping her arms around Randy.

"Babe?" Randy said, Ruby looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You've got mayonnaise on your nose." Randy said.

* * *

"We're not staying I'm just dropping Jazzy off." Lizzy said walking into the livingroom with Melinda & Lizzy behind her.

"Wait one second." Katarina said crossing her arms.

"Okay?" Lizzy said.

 _"I feel like this is about Shamera." Lizzy said boredly._

"Why is Shamera hungover?" Katarina asked.

"She is?" Lizzy said confused. "I thought her & Alisha were in bed."

"And then you didn't wake her up and make sure she made it to the meeting." Viola added.

"I did wake her up, she didn't show up." Lizzy replied." Her response when I told her the Knights yelled at me was but did you die."

"Sounds like Mera." Viola said. "But still then we get the vibes that you don't even like her."

"I don't she's a narcissistic, egotistical, snobby little girl." Lizzy said angerily. "Hell I get it she's the youngest Vixxen but she doesn't have to be an asshole." Azariah & Kate had to move fast to grab Katarina & Viola just before they lunged up from the couch.

"You should probably go." Azariah said pulling Katarina into a headlock.

"Yeah we won't be able to hold them for too long." Kate said grabbing and lifting Viola around the waist.

"Make sure you let Nya know I stopped by." Lizzy said as she & Melinda left.

 _"I speak my mind and they can't handle it." Lizzy said shrugging._

"Woah what happened?" Ruby asked as she & Randy entered the room, followed by Shamera & Nya.

"Lizzy she comes in here talking crap about Mera, if you beef with Mera then you beef with me." Katarina said finally gettting out Azariah's grasp.

* * *

"Yesss ! Get him!" Kendall yelled as Bryan mashed buttons rapidly just before beating Eduardo. "In your face!"

"Dude! How did you lose." Nathaniel said punching him in the arm.

"He was good!" Eduardo replied

"Edge beat us too!" Nathaniel whinned. Kendall reached into the spencers bag and pulled out the dickhats.

"Suit up suckers." Kendall said tossing one at Eduardo & the other at Nathaniel.

"Two weeks. You have to wear those two weeks straight in the shower, to bed, on a date every where." Anna mocked.

"I don't wanna wear those, I got a date with Summer Rae tomorrow." Nathaniel said pouting.

"Welp hope she likes *******." Edge said earning a high five Anna.

* * *

At the Arena

The camera pans through the backstage area. We see Kendall & Anna walking and talking with Amora & Brianna. It pans to a few stagehands followed by briefly showing Eduardo & Nathaniel wearing there punishments . It stops on Zahara's door where Lizzy is standing beside it. The door opens and Shamera storms out slamming the door behind her.

"Because of you my in-ring debut is pushed back." Shamera said angerily. "I'm gonna be a stupid valet."

"No its because of yourself." Lizzy said before walking inside the office.

"Thank you for telling me about Ms Wilde." Zahara said from behind her desk. "She can not behave like that or treat co-workers that way. I'm going to have a chat with Katarina & Viola later on too."

"Okay." Lizzy said nodding.

"But effective immediately I'm taking Shamera & Alisha from your watch. Katarina will show Shamera the ropes and Kendall will show Alisha" Zahara said. "I'm sorry for putting all that on you."

"Its okay." Lizzy said getting up." Can you tell me what Shamera & Alisha's punishments are before I go."

"Both their debut plans have been scrapped. They will still debut but not the way we discussed with them." Zahara replied.

"Wow. Okay." Lizzy said leaving.

 _"I don't like Shamera but Alisha didn't deserve to go down with her." Lizzy said._

* * *

 **Centuries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Live from the Liacourse Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

 _"I am extremely excited because this is the day Melinda makes her debut." Lizzy smiled." Although she's just accompanying me."_

"And her opponent being accompanied by Melinda Ambrose, from Fort Lauderdale, Florida Lizzy Hyde !" Summer Rae announced.

"One of the new Vixxen's and she looks like she's Lizzy's partner in crime now." Tony stated.

"Actually the two are long time friends, and have tagged together most of their careers." Bryan corrected.

The bell rang and Kendall still was staring at Melinda, Lizzy rolled her eyes and booted her in the gut. Kendall clutched her stomach and rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to see the newbie." Kendall muttered as the two went into the lock up. Lizzy got the upperhand and pulled Kendall into a side headlock.

 _"Fighting Lizzy was actually pretty cool this week." Kendall joked._

* * *

"What do you mean you two won't be debuted yet?" Katarina asked outraged.

"I'm coming on episode 10 and Alisha isn't until the paperview." Shamera replied.

 _"Lizzy not only messed things up for them but for me to. I was going to team with them and now I don't know whats gonna happen." Katarina sighed._

"Great." Katarina said.

"Viola, Katarina I need a word with you two." Zahara said coming up behind them. Alisha & Shamera walked off down the hallway.

"I heard about you two almost getting into a physical confrontation with Lizzy." Zahara started. "And that is not going to be tolerated."

"We just stuck up for Mera who Lizzy went on a verbal tirade about." Katarina said.

"Look just apologize and put it behind you all." Zahara said walking off.

"Are we really?" Katarina asked.

"Or nah."Viola smirked.

* * *

 **Thats the end of Episode 5. Randy & Ruby made up awe. Kendell got to keep her eyebrows and her dignity. Lizzy lost friends in Katarina & Viola. **


	6. Episode 6, Season 1

**Tiffany Blews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Episode 6, Season 1**

New York, New York

 _"Todays the day we finally get to stop by WAGS." Ruby grinned._

Ruby, Viola, Shamera, Alisha, Nya & Katarina hop out the back of a white hummer in front of an average sized building. A few papparazzi are there to take pictures as the Vixxens arrive. Katarina & Ruby are wearing matching black PINK sweatsuits with black & pink Pumas, Viola is wearing black yoga pants with a baggy grey hoodie and grey uggs, Nya is wearing blue jeans with a WAGs sweatshirt and white nikes, & Alisha is wearing a long sleeve blue flannel button down with a white tanktop underneath and blue skinny jeans with black converse.

"Whats the first thing we're doing?" Alisha asked.

"Splitting into two groups, Myself, Katarina, & Nya will be leading the dog walk while you three." Ruby said motioning to Viola, Alisha & Shamera. "Will be indoors with the other animals."

"What kind of other animals?" Shamera asked crinkling up her nose as they all went inside." I hate cats and rodents."

"You know, you hating small cute things may be a sign you have a problem right?" Viola asked. Shamera shrugged.

"Okay then its rabbits,hamsters, and things like that so I guess you'll take my place." Ruby said shaking her head.

 _"Why help out at an animal shelter if you hate everything but dogs?" Ruby asked with an eyeroll._

"We've got about 2 hours before other people get here so lets go get ready." Katarina said.

"Oh yeah Jackson is bringing my two dogs and the painting I painted for you guys in a bit be on the look out for him." Nya said to Viola who nodded. Nya, Katarina & Shamera then walked off towards where the dogs are kept.

"The hamsters,rabbits and other things Shamera hates are this way." Ruby said to Alisha as the three went the other way.

* * *

 _Tampa, Florida_

"We really need to start planning for the wedding." Finn said helping Kate zip up her over stuffed bag. Kate has on a Balor Club T shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of black vans on.

 _"Myself & Finn have been engaged for a very long time and are planning on getting married really soon,right now we're just waiting on our schedules to clear alittle more." Kate said._

"We picked a date already & the guest list is made up, that sounds like planning to me." Kate replied finally getting her bag to zip.

"October 25th." Finn said. "I know that doesn't sound like a good week for you though, you guys first paper view is a few days afterwards."

"How about the 23rd then, 4 days of Honeymoon bliss sounds like enough time." Kate replied.

"I'm just trying to work around your schedule." Finn replied sighing." Did you pick out your dress yet?"

"I'm actually letting Ruby pick out a few for me and then I'll choose from there." Kate replied.

"You sure thats a good idea?" Finn asked lifting up Kate's bags for her.

"Yeah I trust Ruby not to dress me up like a clown." Kate joked.

"I hope so." Finn laughed."Bridesmaids dresses?"

"Ruby already picked them, theres only four of them anyway." Kate replied.

 _"Becky Lynch, Ruby, Anna, & Jessica." Kate said counting on her fingers. "Kevin however is my Maid of honor."_

"They're these cute little baby blue dresses, Joelle is the flower girl and Helia is the ring barer." Kate said as the two walked to Finn's car.

"I'm shocked I thought nothing was planned out yet." Finn said Kate rolled her eyes as she got into the car.

"What kind of bride would I be if I didn't plan out our wedding which is really close by the way." Kate retored."You forgot how Ruby is even if I forgot she would have planned the whole thing without me."

"I forgot she's you guys Nikki Bella." Finn joked. Kate scrunched up her face in disgust.

'Speaking of Nikki Bella, I have to go take promo pictures with her later on."

"Yikes, have fun with that." Finn said.

 _"I might punch her forreal." Kate snickered._

* * *

Kendall and Lizzy are also in Tampa, they're grabbing lunch together at alittle restaurant. Kendall has on a grey shredded bandeaus with light blue jean shorts and black high heels. Lizzy is wearing a black & red maxi dress with studs on the straps and black sandels.

"So what are you gonna do about all this drama?" Kendall asked taking a sip of her Iced-Tea." You can't avoid everyone forever."

"I didn't plan on it." Lizzy replied pushing some brocoli around on her plate.

"Great. My advice is to just apologize."Kendall said.

"Apologize for my opinion? Shamera acted like a dick to me the whole time." Lizzy said with an eyeroll.

"You could either sacrifice your pride or have to worry about brawling with Katarina and or Viola." Kendall said.

"I'll deal with it."

* * *

Azariah walks out of a meeting with her agent wearing a big grin on her face. She's dressed in a black off shoulder crop top and jean shorts with a pair of black flip flops on.

 _"I've got fantastic news, they managed to book me a very small but still nice role on Law & Order." Azariah smiled." I'll be the dead girl but still this is big."_

Azariah whipped out her phone and called Nya who answered on the first ring.

"Riah whats up?" Nya asked.

"Guess who gets to play a murdered teenage girl on SVU." Azariah said grinning.

"Noway! Thats great!" Nya said happily.

"And the best part is I won't have to miss work to do it." Azariah smiled.

"Sweet, what are you getting ready to do now?" Nya asked.

"Probably go have a drink or two with Zack, what about you?"

"I'm helping Kat, Vi & Ruby with their shelter today." Nya replied." Right now I'm the designated leash getter."

"Sounds boring." Azariah said scrunching up her face.

"It is but Heila will have so much fun." Nya said.

"My little man." Azariah smiled."I'll let you go now, bye Nya."

"Bye Riah." Nya said before hanging up. Azariah put her phone back into her pocket before walking outside where her boyfriend was waiting for her in the car.

"Where to my lady?" Zachary asked.

"Somewhere with fruity drinks and nachos." Azariah smiled, Zachary shrugged and pulled off.

* * *

Nya walked back inside the shelter with 4 huge bags filled with leashes & collars. She walked through the extremely feminine looking building with a bored felt her phone ringing and checked it quickly not recognizing the number she ignored she made it to the back of the building half was an empty yard for the dogs to excercise and relieve themselves, the other half was a kennel. She walked inside the kennel and Shamera took the bags from her before walking off. Nya stopped infront of a black & white Siberian Husky the lable on the cage read "Raven , age: 2 , sex: F".

"Katarina!" Nya called shortly after Katarina popped her head around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Nya said as Katarina walked toward her.

"Whats up?"

"Why is Raven here?" Nya asked putting her fingers in the cage for the dog to lick her.

"She kind of lives here." Katarina replied sheepishly.

 _"Raven hates Tyrik, Tyrik hates Raven I thought it would be easier to just keep her here instead of getting rid of her." Katarina said._

"Your dog lives in a shelter?" Nya asked confused, Katarina nodded.

"Its a long story." Katarina replied.

"You haven't even been here in forever!" Nya said shaking her head."You shoulda let her be adopted."

"I'm gonna bring her home, soon relax." Katarina said rolling her eyes.

 _"It wouldn't seem as bad if she visited constantly but she doesn't, I'm shocked the dog even recognizes any of us." Nya said shaking her head._

"People are gonna start arriving soon so we should get out front." Shamera said walking up to the two before heading back to the main building.

* * *

"You want to have a sit down with everyone as soon as possible?" Kendall asked she was on the phone with Zahara & Aliyah.

"Yes to ease all this tension in the divison." Aliyah replied.

"We can't have our girls at each others throats outside the ring." Zahara said.

"When and where do you want to do this?" Kendall asked looking over at Lizzy who was pushing Joelle on a swing in the background.

"The next show is fine since we'll all be their anyway." Aliyah said.

"Its Saturday though, thats not for four more days." Kendall said.

"Its fine, you said everyones in different States right now anyway?" Zahara asked.

"Yeah, Ruby, Kat, Lisha, Mera, Nya, & Viola are in NY, Kates down here I think but she's flying out soon, Azariah is in Miami i think." Kendall thought outloud." Jazzy & Jessica are in DC, Amora's out in Ohio with her family -"

"Ken, just the Beyond The Ring girls." Aliyah cut her off.

'Right." Kendall laughed.

 _"Do I feel like making the 7 of us sit down will make a difference ?" Kendall said thinking for a second." No its Katarina & Lizzy's drama."_

* * *

 _"Heading back to New York to do a few promotional things and meet with Nikki, I wasn't excited." Kate said frowning._

Kate climbed into the back of a waiting Limo at the airport, she instantly frowned upon seeing her companion.

"Diva." Kate sneered putting on her seatbelt.

"Vixxen." Nikki sneered back taking a huge gulp of wine.

"Ready to get your face punched off?" Kate taunted with a smirk.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Nikki replied.

 _"Yeah I'm gonna punch her in the mouth." Kate smiled._

* * *

"You landed a role on Law & Order?" Sienna Sheffield asked.

"Yupp." Azariah smiled the two along with their respective boyfriends Brandon Elvidge & Zachary walked along the beach.

"Thats really cool for you." Brandon said bumping fists with Azariah.

"I knoww." Azariah sang.

"When does filming start?" Sienna asked.

"Next week." Azariah replied.

"Thats really soon." Zachary said.

"Gotta work around my schedule." Azariah shrugged.

* * *

"One more shot Kate." The photographer said as Kate took another picture punching a big red punching bag with a breast cancer ribbon on it." Great now come over here, and read off the screen behind me, with Nikki. Kate yours is the blue, Nikki yours is written in pink."

"Okay." Kate said walking over beside Nikki. They were both dressed in light pink sports bras with big breast Cancers Ribbons in the middle. Kate wore black spandex pants while Nikki had on little black shorts.

"About 1 in 8 U.S. women will develop invasive breast cancer over the course of her lifetime." Nikki read.

"Thats 12%." Kate added."In 2016, an estimated 246,660 new cases of invasive breast cancer are expected to be diagnosed in women in the U.S., along with 61,000 new cases of non-invasive breast cancer."

"For women in the U.S., breast cancer death rates are higher than those of any other cancer excluding lung cancer. Along with skin cancer, breast cancer is the most commonly diagnosed cancer among American women. In 2015, it's estimated that just under 30% of newly diagnosed cancers in women will be breast cancers." Nikki said.

"So what are we here to do?" Kate asked as she & Nikki held up their gloves at the same time which were pink with the cancer ribbons on the backs."We're here to help raise money for a cure."

"So I Nikki Bella, star of Total Divas." Nikki said looking over at Kate.

"And I, Kate Starks star of Beyond The Ring." Kate finished.

"Together we're going to raise money by taking part in the first WWE & WZW women's fight, on October 12th in New York, we're gonna fight it out literally." Both say at the same time.

"And every penny will count." Kate finished with a small smile.

"That was so good!" The director said clapping.

"Thank you." Nikki grinned before glancing at Kate."Can me & Kate step in the ring for a few minutes it make great extra shots."

"Yes! You two yes!" The director grinned.

"Lets go get your face punched off." Kate smirked as the two walked toward the Breast Cancer awareness themed ring.

 _"This is going to be fun." Kate said rubbing her hands together._

* * *

"Great turn out here today." Nya said looking around. There was approximately 200 people doing the dog walk while 100 were indoors with the other animals.

"Yeah Shamera is totally in love with that yorkie." Katarina chuckled as Shamera carried it in her purse.

"300 people mean 300 chances for adoptions or people fostering them." Nya said smiling, she was walking her two german sheperds while Katarina had Raven & a brown poodle-collie mix.

"As much as I love them all I hope they find good homes." Katarina said looking down at the dogs.

 _"I'm thinking about buying a share here." Nya said."I might have fallen in love after one day."_

"Yeah, well just the cute ones." Shamera said as the dog licked her cheek."I'm keeping this one."

"His names Ralphie and he has arthritis in his back leg." Katarina said, Shamera shrugged. Nya looks down at her phone hearing something ringing, not recognizing the number once again she finally answers it. The others pass her but she isn't paying any attention to them.

"Hello?"Nya said.

"Is this a Miss Nya Stone?" A woman asks. Jackson jogs up besides Nya with Helia riding on the back of a brown Great Dane.

"Yes?" Nya said patting the large dog while her dogs began sniffing him.

"I'm calling in regards of a Johnny Barret." The woman replied, Nya's face paled causing Jackson to reach out for her shoulder.

 _"Crap."Nya said sighing she ran her fingers through her shaggy hair before looking down._


	7. Episode 7, Season 1

**Tiffany Blews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Episode 7, Season One.**

 _"We're suppose to have some lame sit down to clear the air with all the drama."_ Ruby said with an eye roll. _"Honestly it doesnt even involve most of us but we all have to bw there."_

Ruby sat in the locker room on a bench dressed in her ring gear as she texted away on her phone, beside her sat Shamera who was filing her nails dressed in black sweatpants with a black WZW T-shirt on.

"You know this whole thing is your fault right?" Ruby asked putting her phone down.

"I take orders from no one especially not some WWE wanna-be like Lizzy." Shamera shrugged." Besides that was dumb on managements side why pair me with someone like Lizzy over my actual friends?"

"True." Ruby shrugged. _"Honestly I just want to stay as far from this petty drama as I can."_

* * *

"Did you guys read that wack ass text?" Katarina asked with an eye roll. "All Beyond The Ring Vixxens please meet in room 2 for an emergency meeting." She did her Zahara impression.

"It is necessary nobody wants to be around you guys or Lizzy til this is over with." Kendall said shrugging.

"Yeah, its like anyone can and will get caught in the cross fire." Alisha added." I'm not trying to be getting my make up done and then get KO'd cause you've got a mean right hook and Lizzy ducked it."

"Thats only happened once." Katarina said shaking her head.

"Thats not the point." Kendall said." Just drop the whole thing, Shamera is way too old for you to be fighting her battles."

Katarina rolled her eyes and poked her lips out.

 _"We were basically destined to be friends, ours Mothers were friends since before we were even thought of." Katarina said._

* * *

"So how's wedding stuff going?" Azariah asked she and Kate along with Nya are sitting at catering .

"Pretty good, everythings basically done we just have to do the little things now." Kate answered with a smile her championship sat in her lap.

"So taking time off?" Nya asked.

"Nope, our schedules are extremely light so he'll be taking time off." Kate replied.

"Makes sense." Azariah replied glancing down at her phone." You guys ready to get yelled at for something we had nothing to do with?"

"You know it." Kate said as the three starting making their way to Zahara's office.

* * *

"So before we start we have some news first I wanna congratulate Kate who's getting married in w two weeks, we've just signed a few more new Vixxens whom you'll meet really soon, and there's a poll now open on the WZW seat about who should join the cast next season." Zahara smiled.

 _"People joining the cast means someones being kicked off." Ruby said with crossed arms." I watched enough Total Divas to know."_

"As we all know there's a bit of drama between Shamera, Viola, Katarina & Lizzy."Aliyah said shaking her head. "Its highly unprofessiomal and won't be tolerated."

"But she started it!" Shamera said.

"How did she start it?" Zahara asked." From what Lizzy said you were giving her problems since day one."

"She never liked me!" Shamera said stomping her foot." She constantly ditched me & Alisha but I'm the bad guy."

 _"I'm gonna need Shamera to stop arguing with the bosses."Nya said shaking her head._

"Alisha is that true?" Zahara turned her attention to Alisha.

"It was more so Shamera than me." Alisha said." She did have her hands full with 4 people to watch over though."

 _"On a serious note why am I here?" Kendall asked with a bored look._

"That problems been fixed Mikey placed Shamera with Katarina, Viola & Ruby, Jazzy with Jessica, Alisha with Kendall & Anna & Melinda stayed."Zahara said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Forget that if things dont get better I will be forced to take action."Aliyah said." You're all dismissed the shows about the start."

* * *

 **Episode 10 WZW Live from the Suns National Bank Center in Trenton, New Jersey**

 **Who the hell do you think you are** **?" Ruby said barging into the boss'es office**

 **"Your boss, sweetheart." Zahara retorted leaning back into her chair.**

"I **am not defending my hard earned number one contendership!" Ruby yelled.**

"I **mean technically you didn't earn** it, **you had your title match and lost. Amora** is just **nice and gave** **you** a **rematch."Zahara replied tapping her foot,**

"I **don't care."Ruby spat."Who's face am** I **beating** in?"

 _"I'm incredibly proud to be in the position I'm in right now." Rudy smirked." Alot of people didn't think I would make it but here I am running WZW as one of its top heels."_

"Ruby has been slaying my life week after week." Kendall said making Katarina, & Alisha laugh.

"She is pretty good as a bad girl." Alisha agreed.

* * *

"So are you gonna just drop it?" Melinda asked Lizzy as the two were at catering grabbing something to eat.

"I mean I dont really have a choice." Lizzy shrugged.

 _"Its been mine & Lizzy's dream to make it to the big leagues as a team I'm not about to lose that over petty drama." Lizzy said._

"Good because it looks like Viola's heading over here." Melinda pointed with her head as Viola walked up beside them and grabbed an ice tea before walking off.

"Looks like its dropped then." Lizzy smiled watching her walk away.

* * *

 _"The good thing about being cool with everyone is that its harder to find myself in drama and that I always have a shoulder to lean on." Nya said sadly._

Nya & Amora sat in the lockerroom, Nya was dresses in a hoodie and jeans while Amora wore a T-shirt over her ring gear.

"So when are you gonna tell everyone?" Nya asked Amora just shrugged.

"Honestly if the bosses didn't go over it earlier it must not be too important."

"You're our Vixxens Champion you are important." Nya said patting Amora on the back.

"I'm dropping the title to Ruby at the paper view and taking a break I need it."Amora said standing up." And Nya whatever you decide to do I'm going to support you 100%"

"Thank you." Nya smiled as Amora walked out the locker, Nya pulled out her phone and stared at the unsaved number with her finger hovering above the call option.

* * *

 **Freak Like Me**

 **"** **The following is a Vixxens Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Lizzy Hyde & Melinda Ambrose!" Alexa announced as the duo made their way to the ring.**

 **"I adore Melinda." Kaitlyn said smiling**

 **"She is a hotty." Tony said practically drooling.**

 **"She's also a hot head so you might wanna watch it." Bryan said**

 **Bo$$**

 **"And their opponents first from Montreal, Canada Azariah Haze!" Alexa announced as Azariah came onto the stage.**

 **One for the money**

 **"And her partner from Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania , Nya Stone!"**

 **Nya joined Azariah on the stage carrying her now signature golf bag full of weaponry.**

 **"Nya's got her bag of goodies tonight." Kaitlyn said.**

 **"That thumbtack incident has Viola sidelined until the paperview, there is nothing good about that. Why is that even legal?" Tony said angry**

 _"I don't know why but something about Nya just seems off." Azariah said._

"Is it just me or does Nya not look all the way there?" Katarina asked.

"She does look alittle distracted." Detrick agreed.

"Should we be worried?" Kate asked.

"Definitely." Katarina said. "But I have an idea."

* * *

 _"So after the show the girls approach me about going out." Nya said clearly debating it in her head."I'm gonna go I don't know why but I'll go."_

"Yass Nya you look smoking hot." Viola said as all the Vixxens rode in the back of a stretch limo.

"Thanks." Nya smiled looking down at her red dress.

"You totally don't look like a skank like Lizzy does." Shamera said before bursting out laughing, Lizzy rolled her eyes and smiled.

 _"If she wasn't pretty she wouldn't even be able to get into the club." Lizzy said with a hair flip._

"Can we not do this tonight?" Amora asked as her & Nya exchanged a look.

"For the Vixxens Champ sure." Kendall cut in.

"Lizzy's still a skank." Shamera yelled.

"You know what I'm leaving." Nya said exasperated." Pull over!" The driver stopped the car but Kendall blocked the door.

"You're just gonna hop out a limo in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yup, I don't feel like the arguing tonight." Nya said reaching for the handle.

"See what you did Shamera!" Anna yelled making Shamera roll her eyes.

"Nya what the hell is going on, any other day you'd tell them to shut the hell up."Azaraiah asked.

"My father is dying!" Nya yelled before finally breaking down the girls looked at her in shock before hugging her." Sure he was a terrible person but he still is my dad."

 _"I knew something was wrong but I was hoping it was something not this bad." Katarina said._

 _"Damn and everyones been worried about the Lizzy drama when Nya's heart is literally breaking." Ruby said._

"What are you gonna do?" Anna asked, Nya wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"He wants to see me as his last wish, so I'll see him. It'll give me closure."

"You know whenever you go I'll have your back." Anna smiled.

"Same here." Amora added.

"You know I'll always have your back my fellow former Bombshell." Katarina said.

* * *

 **So that took me way to long to post, but here it is episode 7. So we've got one more episode before the season final.**

 **As Zahara announced Season 2 will feature different Vixxens.**

 **The ones who will remain are Azariah, Ruby & Kate**

 **So four people are being swapped out now the options are**

 **Mercedes Vaughn**

 **Melinda Ambrose**

 **Shamera Wilde**

 **Danny**

 **Chanell Armani**

 **Blake King**

 **Cami King**

 **Sienna Sheffield**

 **Brianna Gage**

 **& Quinn O Riley**


End file.
